


I’ve got a bottle of schnapps and half a rhubarb pie (lets see which one makes us sick first)

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mention - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), of steggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the moments with Angie after the scene of Peggy letting ‘Steve’ go at the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve got a bottle of schnapps and half a rhubarb pie (lets see which one makes us sick first)

She came through from the window next to Angie’s head. 

Now granted, Angie hadn’t had some good shut eye for at least 15 hours. But Peggy’s now limping like her foot got caught again on cobblestone and Angie can’t find it in her heart to get angry that she _just_ cleaned their room. 

Maybe the blood will come out this time? There’s two stains by the door and another by the bed, last time Angie’s trick of detergent and water went out the window and now bloods just a regular occurrence. And she’s staring at these stains as Peggy tries to quietly get her leg over the window sill, but her goof of a friend knocks her lamp, smashing the globe and Angie watches with an eye roll as glass is just now mixing into the stain. 

She hears a whisper of a colourful war time tongue and Peggy knocking her knee against the headboard. It just makes Angie groan and talk with a muffled face in her pillow. 

“Bloody hell” 

“Peggy, seriously. For a spy you suck at sneaking in”

She hears broken glass get trodden on and puffs out a blow of air as Peggy attempts to right the wrongs of her Ma’s old lamp, one that's banged up and now lightless with Peggy grimacing as she tries to right it ontop of the table by Angie’s head. 

She rolls her eyes again because _15 hours Peggy! 15 hours! Sleep. Is. Needed._

But all Angie really hopes for is for her circus of a family not visiting soon, because her Ma has keen eyes like a hawk and the sight of a broken family treasure would result in a blown gasket. And Angie will have to pay it off for the rest of her life because a dumb little lamp decided to fall from Peggy Carter’s beautiful legs knocking it over. 

(Also, her Ma’s eyes are probably so keen they could see _straight_ through Angie lying to herself and saying she isn’t in love with her bestfriend)

But those same beautiful legs are now up from their position from the floor in front of Angie’s face that’s half hidden from the pillow now over her head. She hears Peggy chuckle at her previous statement and the bed dipping lower as she sits down, a soft hand to Angie’s hair as she moves the pillow. 

And right now, if Peggy is bleeding (on the silk bedsheets no less) Angie will groan, but with worry etched into her heart like crochet because _this_ is the reason why 15 hours of no sleep in on Angie’s schedule. But she’ll already be set about flinging up out of the warmth with a warm kiss to Peggy’s cheek and a needle and thread poised to go. 

Then Peggy answers to her muffled words with a slight gasp of pain that already has Angie kneeling by Peggy now sitting on the bed, with the woman shaking her head like nothing’s wrong. She see’s how there's no blood staining anything, and Angie sets the supplies down not being able to stop the concern from her voice if she tried. 

“Peggy?” 

She doesn’t think about how for once, Peggy lets Angie’s hands calmly rub at her thighs.

“F-For a spy, darling, I seem to have the habit of breaking and entering. E-Exactly what spies do, mind you”

She wished she inherited her Ma’s keen eyes, or maybe her keen ears when Angie herself tried to sneak in when she was 17 and going through what her little brother liked to call _girly phase._

But she doesn’t need either because Peggy’s voice isn’t hitching in pain per say, it’s hitching because Peggy’s doing that thing where she refuses to cry or lean or somebody else's shoulder. Where she’s too lovingly stubborn and headstrong, things that make Angie fall for her harder, but also wish that for once Peggy Carter can let her in. 

“Peggy, you knocked a lamp over and woke me up. Not the most subtle of your entries” 

So Angie frowns and slowly stands up, sitting by Peggy’s side and holding her palm up on the woman’s thigh. Peggy sniffs and laughs lightly at Angie’s words, wiping under her eyes and leaning into the body next to her as she lightly takes the hand resting there and shakes her head. Clasped together Angie lets her thumb rub soothingly across the back of Peggy’s hand.

She doesn’t think about how nice it feels to be near Peggy because now is not the time and right in this moment Angie needs to do something because Peggy looks three seconds away from breaking. 

So with the shoulder holding the clasped hands, Angie nudges Peggy and gains a warm smile. Angie’s kinda darn proud of herself right now. 

“How about some good ol-”

Peggy smiles, and answers Angie like they’re recently married and have known each other for years. “Schnapps?”

Angie jumps up, rolling her eyes and leading Peggy out of the room with a chuckle, down the stairs and inclining her head back with a soft smile as they descend. “How about a slice of pie? Oh! we can be ‘Partners in Pie’. Oh my god Peggy, the floodlights are now calling”

Angie knows Peggy’s about to collapse, because her shoulders shake at the word and her breath is let out while her bottom lip trembles. Angie, in a brief moment of panic thinks she said something wrong. _Pie? How in the hell would the word pie make her sad? Oh jesus good one Angie. Maybe my puns are as bad as Pa used to say._

She pauses on the staircase to look worryingly up to Peggy, her own smile at her joke slowly dissolving. But Angie’s thoughts are blown away as Peggy just schools her features and answers with a shaky bemused smile, like Peggy’s own thoughts are confusing her. “That would be lovely, Angie”

Unbeknownst to either, including Peggy still, the words nearly made Peggy fall down the stair case because ‘partner’ is a word that still rings through the sound of falling planes debris and voices scratching over radio static. 

_I’d hate to step on you-_

Peggy swallows and wills her eyes to dry, following Angie to the living room and being careful not to catch the other woman’s heel. 

\-----------------------

“You know, it’s okay to cry Pegs. Lord knows it’s a close second to laughter in medicines”

“Oh god, straight to the point aren’t we?”

Angie curls her leg under herself as she passes Peggy her drink. They’re settled together on the couch, the large roofs of their house darkened from the fire light only reaching half the room. The orange light only illuminating (in Angie’s eyes) the most important part of the room. Peggy’s cheeks and glistening eyes reflecting this warmth that Angie herself can’t seem to get enough of. 

Peggy takes the glass thankfully, legs propped up on the table crossed, and her robe askew. Angie next to her with her robe tied up and legs curled underneath each other. Her head leaning on her hand, watching Peggy lazily draped her arm across the back of the couch. If things weren't so serious and if Peggy wasn’t still holding back tears, Angie would let the thought of Peggy looking absolutely crazily attractive stay in her mind. 

Her tears make her eyes shine that little brighter and the way she holds herself even just _sitting_ is something to be envious of. 

But Angie isn’t like most girls, getting jealous over another gals looks. 

It all just makes her love Peggy even more. 

And _that_ thought reminds her why they’re sitting at midnight drinking schnapps, and how absolutely worried and protective Angie is right now because whatever garnered Peggy to cry deserves all her Italian fury. 

“Yeah, I’m straight to the point Pegs. I’m just...worried. Ya know?” That gains Peggy’s attention, her head raising up into Angie’s earnest eyes and tapping her nails against her glass. “Just know I’m here to talk. Whenever, English”

Peggy lets her breath escape her, holding tighter to her glass. Angie, noticing Peggy’s demeanor lets her arm drape around Peggy’s shoulder. Bringing them close and Peggy stiffening at the touch because being held by Angie brings so many things out of her at once, so many thoughts and feelings that she tries to ignore. But she feels a warm heart beat that isn’t her own drowning her thoughts and she lets her head fall to Angie’s shoulder. Closing her eyes and letting a tear escape. 

Maybe she can move on, maybe…..maybe she can love again and feel again and hold Angie like Angie holds her. Unrestrained emotions and unrestrained feelings. 

And there, in Angie’s arms, Peggy chokes out sobs. The type that have been held in for years, the type that makes her chest clench and heave. Where you try to breathe in buts it’s shaky and ends up making you cry harder. She tries to muffle it into Angie’s clothes, but all she manages to do is grab at Angie’s robe and twist the material around her hand as she wets Angie’s skin. 

Her shoulders....jesus Angie’s never seen shoulders shake like that.

And god, Peggy falling apart in her arms is the most confronting yet most beautiful thing Angie’s ever seen. The most raw and emotional and heartbreaking feeling. The deep chokes she lets out pierce straight to Angie’s chest and every sound and touch makes Angie’s eyes wetten because Peggy is gone. Peggy is letting herself _feel_ and she’s doing it in Angie’s arms. 

“Oh, Peggy” 

That’s all Angie can really say as she holds tighter, pressing kisses to her hairline and slowly rocking. Peggy’s hand is at her front, scrunching up her robe as her body curls further into Angie’s warmth. 

And Angie sits there, with a tear of her own at her chin, watching Peggy wet her collar bone and let her breaths slow. Gasping out words that are full of throaty tears.

“He-he’s gone. Angie- he’-he’s gone”

She doesn’t know who he is, but the way Peggy’s voice says ‘gone’ Angie gathers he’s not coming back. And her heart breaks further for the woman falling apart in her arms, Angie closes her eyes and more tears escape from her own, she whispers so quietly and soothingly to Peggy as more words tumble from her mouth.

“Peggy shh. It’s okay”

“I-I was going to t-t-teach him how to d-dance. Angie, we were going to d-d-dance”

“I know. Peggy, I know” She doesn’t, but Angie feels as if both can’t take much more. 

And Peggy, holding so tight against Angie they might meld, lets one more sob out and her tears fall to her chin. Angie lets a breath out, her head coming to rest against Peggy’s as the woman who let her soul out tires her body. Her muscles aching and slumping against Angie’s body, head tucked underneath Angie’s. 

“We had time...we had..time.”

She falls then, tears still drying against her skin. Her hand going slack against Angie’s robe. 

And Angie lets her shoulders slump because holding Peggy Carter up on them makes it harder when Peggy herself holds the world. 

“Angie?” Her voice is soft and worn out, scratched from use.

Angie lifts a hand and pushes a stray curl of Peggy’s out the way, letting her fingers trail down her cheeks. “Yeah Pegs?”

“I miss him”

It breaks Angie’s heart, Peggy voice in that moment. And weirdly, Angie wonders if she would have missed this person too. This stranger that lingers in Peggy’s mind. 

“Do you love them?” Angie lets herself stroke Peggy’s hair, soft hands across her skin. 

Peggy’s voice is tired.. wistful even as she lets herself smile as her breaths warm Angie’s skin.

“Yes. Very much so” 

“Would you tell me about them?”

Peggy burrows deeper into Angie, nodding and taking a breath. Looking up to Angie’s face that is so open and full that it takes Peggy’s breath away again. 

Peggy then comes to this realisation, well, she’s been thinking it a while now, but the way Angie’s holding her is making her skin tingle and heart beat faster. How Angie wipes her dry tears and smiles so beautifully and asking her about a man she’s never met because that’s just...Angie. That’s what Angie does and that’s what Peggy is slowly falling for, she falling for her best friend and it happens in an instant. An instant of looking to Angie’s blue eyes. 

Maybe she can love again. 

And Peggy would never forget Steve. _Could never_. She’ll always love him, that skinny tough kid from Brooklyn and the man he turned out to be.

But Angie, good god, Angie is taking her heart. Peggy often thinks Angie had her heart for quite some time now. 

So she smiles and Angie smiles back.

“You know, he was quite alot like you”

“Yeah?

“Yes. A scrawny blonde kid from Brooklyn.”

Angie fake gasps and laughs, slapping her shoulder and snorting. Peggy laughing along and looking down, grabbing Angie’s hand in this moment that Peggy thinks is going to change her entire world. 

“Lets start over. Me and you”

Angie widens her eyes and lets her mouth gape open, deciding then to launch forward and bury her head into Peggy’s neck and hair, Peggy smiling into Angie’s curls and tightening her hold around her waist. 

“Took you long enough, English”

\----------------------

 

 _“The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is start over.”_

-Peggy Carter, Captain America: Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I got emo about cartinelli again and I just really need this scene to happen tbh. Just a little character study
> 
> and god, characters healing and moving on with support from others just makes me cry


End file.
